


Stable Ground

by hanorganaas



Series: Unstable Ground [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Guy With a Heart of Gold, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rodney Feels, Suspense, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the incident with Kolya, John and Rodney have been together. When John is kidnapped and just when it seems hope is lost Rodney faces his fears and makes a deal with an enemy to save his lover’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stable Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McShep Match prompt "thick and thin". It was my first and unfortunately last time joining the match, but I had alot fun and enjoyed writing this fic. -hugs and kisses to all-

"No.....NO!" Rodney was tossing and turning in his sleep, almost thrashing in bed from another nightmare. Despite the fact he had been sleeping in John's room on his tiny bed with him since his captivity in Kolya's clutches, there hadn't been a night uninterrupted by a vivid nightmare.

Sometimes the wraith managed to touch his chest and drain the life out of him before John was able to reach him. Ladon would haunt him in his dreams. And then there were nights Rodney dreamt John was in his place, suffering and screaming as Rodney stood helpless to save him.

Tonight was the wraith dream. Rodney could feel the sheer force of agony of what possibly a wraith feeding felt like surging through his body. It was almost like he was drowning in a sea of sharp objects poking him at every direction and the ability to gasp for air was slim. In the chaos he heard a familiar voice in the sound of an echo calling out for him.

"Rodney, wake up...RODNEY!"

He felt his body furiously being shaken back and forth. His glassy, watery eyes abruptly opened. He sat up as his eyes scanned the room.

"JOHN!" he cried out.

"I am right here," John responded. Rodney turned his head and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling gently. His hand moved to stroke his face, wet with sweat and tears, gently. Rodney leaned his face into his touch. "You were having another nightmare."

"Did I knock you off the bed again?" he asked, his voice hoarse from screaming.

John chuckled.

"Yeah," he said, trying to lighten the mood. "It's okay though....I always find my way back." He gently poked Rodney in the stomach. He couldn't help but laugh. "Move over, Sweets!"

"Ow," he moaned as he slid a bit to the side, allowing his lover to slip into bed. "How many times have I told you that you need a bigger bed?" 

"Lots!" John responded. He moved in real close to Rodney. The scientist could already feel the warmth of John's body, nude as he was, engulfing him. "But I like it." He paused to pull Rodney in close and run his hand through his hair. "It gives me an excuse to hold you tight and not let go."

"Since when did you become the cheesy romantic type, Colonel," Rodney said, nuzzling his head into the crook of John's neck.

"Do we have to fight about this now, Doctor?" John retorted playfully, rolling his eyes. "It's late and we have a mission in the morning... go to sleep."

Rodney yawned, closing his eyes, feeling the safety and security of his lover's embrace.

"I'll try not to knock you off the bed this time."

And as Rodney drifted off to sleep, he wondered what he would do if he didn't have John here with him.

\------------------

"The people here are scattered into four villages," Teyla began, looking at her four teammates. "While all have the same belief system, each run their villages separately." 

John hummed for a moment thoughtfully. He always did when trying to figure out a game plan. Rodney looked at him with eager and impatient eyes. He wanted them to split up. It only meant he got to spend some more alone time with John. Sometimes they walked with John's arm protectively around Rodney's waist. Other times they stole kisses from each other.

Since he was abducted off world in a heavily wooded planet such as this, being with John made him feel safer. 

"We'll split up; it will save us some time!" John said causing Rodney's eyes to light up at the prospect. "Rodney, you'll go with Teyla. I'll go with Ronon."

Rodney's face sunk. It wasn't that he didn't like his co-teammate, he adored her... he just didn't think she would give him the security he needed. Almost sensing his fear, John took Rodney's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks. Normally he wouldn't be allowed to do it in public at Atlantis due to that stupid little rule in the military, but with his friends, like Ronon, Teyla and Elizabeth, he was much more affectionate.

"Rodney," John said with a gentle smile, "I want you to feel safe again." He sighed. "It's not going to happen if you keep tagging along with me."

Rodney felt himself literally melting into his touch. He almost wanted to cling onto John and not let go.

"Ronon and I will keep a channel open," John continued. "If you and Teyla need us we'll come running to you, alright." Rodney reluctantly nodded his head, and John kissed him quickly but tenderly. "But I promise we'll be back just in time for another rousing Doctor Who Marathon." He stepped back and looked over at Teyla. "Take care of him."

And as Rodney watched John's back disappearing into the distance with Ronon at his side, Rodney couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

\-------

The walk was quiet. Rodney didn't have his usual exuberance or Chatty Katy mouth. Instead he was silent, refusing to speak even a word to Teyla. His eyes darted around the woods seeing if there any suddenly movements in the bushes and trees. Occasionally he looked behind him to see if he was being followed.

"Everything is fine Rodney," Teyla said calmly. "This is one of the safest planets in Pegasus."

Rodney smiled weakly. In normal circumstances, he wouldn't have cared if Teyla was his friend: he would have snapped at her. But she was trying to comfort him in the wisest way she could. After all, in her own way the event affected her as well.

"It's kind of hard to agree after you've dealt with a traumatic event," Rodney said. "Your sense of safety deserts you.” 

Teyla bowed her head. 

"I know. There are times I feel that way as well." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Kolya could have done much worse to you. You know you are letting him win by letting what could have been affect you."

Rodney snorted at what seemed to be the heavy irony of the phrase "letting Kolya win." 

"He did win, Teyla," he sighed. "He got the control of the Genii like he wanted and now Ladon is dead because of me."

"And don't you think Ladon would have felt the same guilt had you died?" Teyla said, raising an eyebrow. "He may be selfish but I don't think he would have forgiven himself for letting an innocent man die on his behalf. You are not guilty in this Rodney, Kolya is."

Rodney was silent. Some of his methodology may have been weak but Kolya in the long term was brilliant when it came to emotional torture. The web Rodney had been caught in had been designed to affect the players in the long run even if there was no physical torture. But like in all intricate plans there was always a design flaw.

It was John Sheppard. Had it not been for that incident, Rodney and John would have continued their lives unaware of each other’s feelings. And had he not found out, the healing process would not have been as effective because he would have had to face it alone. 

"You're right," he finally said. "I mean, I have to think of the good things that came out of this... like John."

Teyla smiled even brighter.

"He has a bit of extra exuberance as of late," Teyla said. "Love suits him... now if I can only get through to Ronon."

"So you do have a crush on the big guy... believe me, it will come just--"

He was cut off by the sound of static, indicating John and Ronon were trying to communicate.

"What's your status, Colonel?" Rodney said. 

Suddenly there were sounds of guns firing and he felt the color draining from his face.

"WE'RE GOING TO NEED BACKUP," John screamed. "WE'RE IN TROUBLE HERE!"

Teyla and Rodney ran as fast as their feet could carry them. 

\-------

The gun fight was over by the time Teyla and Rodney arrived. All that was left was smoke clearing from some buildings, and dead and injured villagers being led away. Rodney's eyes scattered around the area seeing if they could spot John and Ronon, praying they weren't part of the dead.

Or worse... that Kolya took the both of them for his revenge. After all, this attack seemed to have the word Genii written all over it.

Ronon quickly emerged with a bullet wound in his leg. He limped a little but did not grunt or hiss when his leg touched the ground. He could endure any injury, even an arrow to the leg... he wasn't any of Rodney's concern. Where was John? Was he alive? Was he dead?

"Are you alright?" Teyla asked in concern.

Ronon opened his mouth to speak, but Rodney didn't even give him the chance.

"Where's John?" he piped out as the panic began to set in. It only escalated when he saw the grave look on Ronon's face. His breath suddenly quickened as his heart pounded in his chest like a tattoo. "No." He shook his head back and forth. "He's dead isn't he?"

"No..." Ronon said. Rodney had some relief that John was alive, but there was more to the answer. "The uniformed bastard took him..."

The words immediately sank in deep within his core. "The uniformed bastards," the type of weaponry and attack method used: it had to be the Genii. Kolya had John and was probably doing unspeakable things to him as he stood here... as vengeance. The thought made his knees give out from under him, sending him tumbling to the ground.

\-------

"Shit," John said groggily as he pulled at the restraints around his wrists and ankles strapping him to the table. His head throbbed from being whacked unconscious with the blinding light invading his eyes, only to be escalated by strap on his forehead holding two round and cold disks in place. The same disks were additionally taped in larger forms to his ankles, wrists and his chest exposed by his open shirt. He seen this in movies and television shows....they had to be some form of electrodes. But being bound to this table was the least of his worries. 

He had no idea about the whereabouts of his teammates, if they were alive or… captured. A sense of worry and dread rushed through his body… Rodney. Ronon and Teyla were strong and they could take care of themselves. His lover, however, could not. He did not have the mental capacity to go through another round of being held captive, not after last time left him so haunted that he had not since the incident slept a night without waking from a nightmare. He pictured him in a lonely cell, panicking and holding face in a protective manner. His body shook, wracked in panic and in terror. He was in emotional agony… and John wasn’t there to help him.

It was the first time in this galaxy that he had found himself in this situation and he felt completely and utterly helpless.

“Comfortable, Colonel?” a rough male voice said.

John suddenly put on his mask as he usually did when he found himself in this situation. He had to hide his fear and his panic for now. Showing his fear would only feed into the torture. He raised his eyes and saw a shadow. 

“Let me guess,” John said raising an eyebrow. “You are the bozo who is going to torture me?”

He felt a hand grab onto his chin and latch onto it, tightly forcing his head up.

“Now is not the time for games, Colonel Sheppard,” the voice said again. “Oh yes, I know about you and your city…”

Impossible. No outsiders knew about Atlantis. It was, as told by most of the wraith, blown off the map. He thought thoroughly through each of the enemies they encountered during their three years in this galaxy. While the men were uniformed and this had Kolya written all over it, it wasn’t the Genii. He knew the Genii uniform well, and what these men were wearing was not even close. Besides, as his vision cleared and he looked around the room, he knew the technology here was too high tech to be Genii.

Yet the technology of their other enemies, not including the Replicators, became far more primitive as time went on. So who were these men? Some race that happened to be protected from the wraith so were able to advance or maybe some sub form or hybrid of the replicator race?

“Who are you and where are the members of my team?” John asked. He was not going to even attempt to answer any of their questions until he knew his team was safe or released.

“We only needed you, Colonel,” the man said again. Still in the light, the man was just a silhouette to him. “Your team members are fine.”

There was a brief sigh of relief knowing that his team members were safe on Atlantis. Yet John worried tremendously about Rodney who was still mentally fragile. John’s capture would be a blow to his psyche. Panic attacks would be more frequent and the nightmares would be more vivid if Rodney managed to get to sleep. He would have the support of his fellow Lanteans but would not find the same comfort. Not the way John gave it to him.

It was all the more reason to either try to negotiate with these bastards – as long as the deal was reasonable – or try to find a way to unhook himself from the restraints. 

“What do you want?” John said. “Doctor Weir is able to negotiate as long as your demands are reasonable enough.”

“We have supplies and weapons far more superior to your Lanteans,” his captor responded, now beginning to squeeze his face, crushing his jaw. “We can attack and decimate your people in a swift stroke. The problem is Atlantis’ defense system. It makes our usual airborne and ground assault far too useless and weak. We want your city… with it we will be the most supreme power in Pegasus. The only way to achieve it is going through it. We will spare you and your people the pain and misery if you, Colonel, right now give me the address to your city.” 

John just chuckled. He was making a stupid move, especially since everyone who tried to take over or destroy Atlantis – the Genii, the wraith, and the replicators – never even had the chance.

“You think this is funny, Colonel.”

“Yeah I do,” John retorted with a grin. “Even if I do give you the address, you won’t be able to get in.”

“And why not?” his captor inquired.

“Now why would I tell you?” John snarled.

His captor laughed and stepped back, finally releasing John from his grip. Out of the light he had a slightly more clear view of his captor. He was wearing a dark uniform, much like the other goons who captured him. He was around the same age as him, maybe a bit older, tall with blonde hair. He turned his head towards the mirror – must be one of those one way mirrors like in the cop shows, John thought – and another uniformed man walked towards a device towards the wall.

“It seems our guest doesn’t want to cooperate.” His captor narrowed his eyes darkly. “Set the device at 25 currents… you will tell us, Colonel… even if I have to force it out of you.”

John didn’t even have a moment to close his eyes and breathe to concentrate. The electric current, painful and agonizing even at the lowest point, surged through his body. He clenched his fists and bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming out in pain. The only thing that at least kept him somewhat distracted during this hell was the thought of getting home to Rodney and holding him in his arms again.

\-------

Three days. Three days, plenty of teams out on a manhunt for John and still no sign of him. It was three days of hell for Rodney as he awaited news concerning the man he loved. 

Day one was spent panicking; wondering who had him, which seemed pretty likely to be the Genii at the beginning… but it was out of character for Kolya, who now ran the group, to wait three days to make his demands (though part of him still believed there may have been a chance); where John was and if he was suffering. No one was able to help him, not Ronon, not Teyla, not Elizabeth and not even Heightmeyer who had been patient with him through his healing process. He had to do it alone. But it was hard to even calm himself when the mental image of John’s face contorting in agony and the sound of his painful screaming, still etched in his brain from the Iratus bug incident, constantly invaded his brain. Except this time in his day nightmares, John was bound being hit, cut and punched anything that would make him cry out in terror in that pain. He did not sleep that night in fear of what his nightmares would bring.

Day two, Rodney sat on the stairs of the control room, waiting for an answer or John to go through that gate. He never came. But still he sat and remained vigilant until Elizabeth forced him to go to sleep. He didn’t go back to his chambers that night. He went to John’s. He did not care if he was sleeping on that small little bed. He closed his eyes and pretended John’s warm embrace was engulfing him… holding him and that everything was going to be okay… yet… the only problem was he got too comfortable. He let himself drift to sleep.

That night he had a nightmare of cradling John’s dead corpse. Except this time when he woke up screaming, John wasn’t there to hold him and tell him it was only a dream.

Rodney didn’t even bother to get out of bed on the third day. He remained lying in John’s bed, trying to inhale the lingering scent of him in the sheets. 

Sometime in the afternoon Elizabeth paid him a visit. The moment he sensed her presence he slowly sat up in bed. Immediately he tried to scan her face, trying to see if he could get a hint that there was good news coming. But nothing, her face was the same as when she was told the news that John was missing. 

“I shouldn’t even bother,” Rodney sighed, leaning back against the propped pillows. “Don’t come back unless you have an update on John.”

“That’s why I am here….” Elizabeth said softly, a closer examination on her face showed Rodney tear tracks glistening on her cheeks. “It’s been three days… I can’t sacrifice any more of my men and my resources to find him… I…called off the search.”

The words sent shockwaves down his spine. They were calling off the search. It meant even if they found John by now… he would be dead. No! He refused to believe it. He rose to his feet and took a few long steps towards Elizabeth.

“So you are giving up on him… just like that?” Rodney said, frowning. “After all he’s done for you and for us?”

“My hands are tied, Rodney,” Elizabeth responded, trying to keep her voice as straight she possibly could. “I know how much you care for him, Rodney. I do as well, but we checked everywhere, on the known location of our enemies, some of which resulted in our soldiers being injured and even killed. I cannot afford more. John is nowhere to be found… it leaves me no choice but to declare him dead.”

Suddenly something switched in his mind, the very same thing that often switched in his mind when facing his impending doom. Rodney was a scientist… and like all scientists there was something he lived by. A theory or a fact wasn’t proven until there was concrete evidence like a dead body or even a severed head… he was not going to have any closure. Until then he wasn’t going to grieve. 

He opened his mouth to speak, to say those exact words, when suddenly the familiar sound of the alarm indicating the sound of an off world activation sent Rodney running towards the control room, Elizabeth following closely behind. He moved surprisingly fast considering he was not the most athletic of men on the expedition. But this could be the definitive answer he needed on John’s whereabouts. 

“What is it?” Rodney said to Chuck, who was manning the controls to the expedition. “Is it John?”

“No,” Chuck said, “it’s a video feed.”

Rodney felt himself unconsciously biting his lip. It only meant one thing… Kolya did have John after all and possibly planned to do what he spoiled all those months ago. His hands clenched into fists causing cramping.

“I think it’s best you should go Rodney,” Elizabeth said, keeping as much composure in her voice as she could. It was shaky at the possibility she had to go through this all over again… this time with John.

“I am not leaving,” Rodney retorted as he watched Ronon and Teyla gather behind him at the corner of his eye.

“I am not having the same stunt be pulled by you as John did,” Elizabeth responded her eyes narrow.

“I don’t care,” Rodney said, “I am NOT leaving.”

There was a long pause between them. Finally Elizabeth sighed and turned to the television monitor where the message would be broadcast. Rodney closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before walking directly to the monitor.

“Patch it through,” Elizabeth said.

Rodney’s brow furrowed as the image appeared on the screen, confirming what he most feared. It was indeed Acastus Kolya. Unlike last time where he was in a cold bunker, he was sitting in what looked like an office, leaning casually against a desk. Rodney tried to keep his composure as he saw the same smug look on the new Genii chief’s face that he had when he almost fed him to that damn wraith. Rodney felt a comforting hand touch his shoulder and turned his head for a second and saw Teyla. He bowed his head to thank her before setting his eyes on Kolya’s image

“Doctor Weir,” Kolya said.

“Open a channel,” Elizabeth said, before walking to Rodney’s side. She opened her mouth to greet her enemy but was immediately cut off.

“If you have John, show him to us now,” Rodney snarled.

Kolya just chuckled and folded his hands against his lap.

“Doctor McKay,” he said his, smug grin twisting into a taunting one. “I would expect you to be silent seeing me again, considering what happened between us the last time we met.” 

“Rodney, Elizabeth whispered in the scientist’s ear, “let me handle this. If he has John-“

“No…I am speaking to him, Rodney growled, turning his head to Elizabeth before looking back at the screen ahead of him. “I am not playing games… _Kolya,_ show us Colonel Sheppard... _NOW_!”

“I don’t have Colonel Sheppard,” Kolya retorted.

“YOU LIE!” Rodney roared. He never knew what John felt when Rodney’s life was in Kolya’s hands all those months ago. He probably felt what Rodney was surprisingly feeling. Instead of fear and pure terror he was feeling... rage. He never wanted John to suffer the same way he did… but the only thing he could do since, he owed it to John, was to be strong and not give into him.

“If I was lying…I would be in a dungeon… not in my office,” Kolya said with his face stern. “But I do know where he is, and I will tell you. If within the next three hours either you or Doctor Weir come unarmed, I will tell you his location.”

“Again,” Rodney said with his eyes narrowing. He did not want to waste his time with Kolya but this could be his last possible lead to finding John: he had to take it, for what it was worth. “How do I know you are not lying?” 

Kolya snapped his fingers and a grainy image appeared behind him. It was John strapped to a table with what looked like electrodes placed on his ankles, wrists, chest and forehead. His face and body were marred with cuts and bruises. A man in a dark uniform far different from the Genii circled around John’s helpless body. The words were muffled but when John’s body lifted off the table, convulsing in agony, they heard him scream. Rodney felt so much anger coursing through his body that it was shaking.

“My forces have been spying on these people for months,” Kolya continued as the footage continued to roll behind him. “We obviously caught this footage this morning taken only yesterday. As I said, if you, Doctor McKay, or Doctor Weir, come to negotiate I can tell you the location. If not… well, I guess you will continue to search for the Colonel and find no leads. If you don’t come, I can assume you do not want to make a deal. Here is the address.” Kolya raised a piece of paper with eight symbols which Rodney memorized quickly. “Hope to see you then.”

When the transmission turned off Rodney turned to Ronon, Teyla and Elizabeth, who stood idly by watching the conversation transpire. 

“I don’t trust him,” Ronon immediately said.

“I am going to have agree with Ronon,” Elizabeth said. “While the footage Commander Kolya has shown us does seem very credible, I don’t think sending either Rodney or myself to go negotiate would be wise. Especially since last time he had Rodney, he almost fed him to a Wraith.”

Rodney closed his eyes and cringed as he remembered how close he was to being fed upon. So close he could feel the Wraith’s breath on his face. He feared nothing more than having to endure that hell again. It was true he had the nightmares and lost sleep over what had happened. 

But he was willing to face it all if it meant John coming home. After all, it was not that long ago where John actually let his long time enemy win just to bring him home safe and sound. It was time to dance with devil to return the favor. To show John he wanted to thank him for saving him by being patient if he was broken, just as he was when Rodney had the nightmares and the panic attacks.   
He opened his eyes and looked at the small group gathered around them.

“I’ll go,” Rodney simply stated.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in concern.

“Rodney that is very unwise,” she exclaimed.

“Yet if we do nothing, John is going to die,” Rodney responded. “This is our only lead to him, Elizabeth. I owe it to John… no… we owe it to John to bring him home. I am willing to risk my sanity and safety to make sure that happens.” He paused, looking at her with a determined look on his face. “Either you give me permission to go or I am just going to go. With or without your permission... either way… I’M SAVING HIM!”

There was a long pause between them. Not a word was uttered between them. Only Rodney’s intense and determined gaze spoke volumes.

“Fine,” Elizabeth said, “go. But don’t make unreasonable negotiations just for the sake of finding out John’s location.”

Rodney nodded his head and went to mentally and physically prepare himself to face the man who caused him grief for the past couple of months.

\-------

It’s for John, it’s for John, Rodney repeated in his head like a mantra.

The moment he stepped through the gate the Genii surrounded him. Not bothering to take off his tac vest, they tied his hands behind his back and brought him to what looked like the very same office Kolya stood in during his broadcast before retying his hands by the wrists to the arm rests of the wooden chair. He was left alone for a few moments, breathing in and out deeply through his nose.

The last thing he wanted was to panic… not when Kolya possibly held the location of John in his hands. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Rodney whispered. “He probably is going to ask for some C-4… and I’ll be good and John will be back home… with me… in my arms and we’ll-”

He stopped himself when he heard the familiar sound of boots touching the dusty ground. Rodney sat up straight as Acastus Kolya, the man from his nightmares, stepped in front of him. Rodney swallowed the fear down his throat in a big lump. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a knife or a Wraith or any other surprise torture devices he had in his hands.

“Hello, Doctor McKay,” Kolya said, leaning his back against his desk. Hands rested against either side of him, fingers tapping against the oak wood. “I am glad you came.”

“If you are so glad then why am I tied up?” Rodney responded, his nails scratching against the wood of the armrest to alleviate the stress. “Unless you plan to finish the job you intended to do last time I was in your clutches.”

Kolya just chuckled and gave a wry smile before folding his hands onto his lap.

“I don’t think you can afford any wasted time, Doctor,” he said in a surprisingly grave tone. “Nor could Colonel Sheppard… how long has it been since he was taken?”

Rodney raised an eyebrow. Considering John killed fifty five of his fellow men when Kolya and the Genii invaded Atlantis during the early days of the expedition, he was rather surprised he was asking such a question. Hell he was surprised he was even inquiring. But if there was a possibility this lead could secure John's rescue, then he was going to take it.'

“It should be about four days in a couple of hours,” he responded. 

Kolya’s smile slightly faded but still remained in its place.

“Our surveillance has found...” he said before pausing. “The Pandomieans, like the Genii, use torture on people they know are important to various people in Pegasus races, for information. Except their form of torture is more… brutal. It can range from physical to emotional, and in some cases even sexual. Most prisoners crack immediately. Others, like Colonel Sheppard, are very stubborn. For them torture lasts for four days, and on the fifth if the Pandomieans don’t receive the information they need… they are executed and left in the same area they were taken.”

Rodney cringed at the thought. He saw them send electric currents through John’s weak and defenseless body. He also saw the cuts and the bruises. But with Kolya’s words who knows what else they were doing to him? Killing people in front of him? Raping him? He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them.

“Why are you telling me this?” Rodney said, looking at him in concern.

Kolya moved from his spot to the window, his hands linked behind his back.

“Two years ago,” he said, with the usual exuberance slowly diminishing, “my son was taken by them. He was tortured for three days before for some freak reason he managed to escape. He was never the same. My son used to be like me… ambitious, determined and cunning. Now he’s scared and timid and I have to have my men on top of him to make sure he doesn’t take his own life. After I found out he wasn’t the only one who was tortured in such a way, I made it my mission to make sure I would find these people… and crush them.” He turned to face Rodney, who for the first time he did not see a man who was filled with rage and hatred. He saw a man in pain and agony. “It was why I sought the position as leader of the Genii. It was the only way to make sure I could dig up information on them and defeat them, and I am willing to give you any information you need on them if you do me one small favor.”

“And what is that?” Rodney asked.

“Killing Ladon in the way that I did earned my people many enemies,” Kolya said. Rodney cringed at the very reminder that Ladon died so no harm would come to him, but he soon lifted his head and gained back his composure, remembering his mantra. “Atlantis was one of my people’s strongest and most powerful allies, and obviously, with all the harm I have done towards you and your expedition, it was a terrible loss. I am willing to push all my ills aside and seek your forgiveness for my actions if it means you at least try to convince Doctor Weir to extend the hand of friendship.” Kolya walked over and gently placed his hands over the scientist’s wrists, causing his breath to quicken as the Commander leaned his face forward. “I have no tricks up my sleeve to torture you, Doctor McKay, but I will keep you here for the next two days barring any chance of you saving Colonel Sheppard… it’s your choice. Are you going to be stubborn and let Colonel Sheppard die? Or are you going to cooperate?”

It was a difficult choice. Forget the many ways Kolya took Rodney’s pride and his safety to get what he wanted to save the man Rodney loved fiercely, or be stubborn and wait for two agonizing days for John’s body to turn up in the village. This was why Elizabeth didn’t want him going in the first place. He would be faced with this decision of life… or death. 

If his pride got in the way and he refused to accept Kolya’s raising of the white flag, John would die. He would live the rest of his life knowing he, in the end, had caused the death of the man he loved. It was a fate worse than death; a life of guilt and turmoil. 

Yet if he agreed to Kolya’s proposition, there would be more positives. He would be able to take John home. They would have more time together. More nights their bodies would be entangled in nights of passionate love making. More times to laugh and to cry together. And even if he was a pariah for agreeing with the Devil’s deal… John would stay at his side no matter what.

“I am not going to easily forgive you for what you did to me,” Rodney said with his brows furrowing, “but I love John… very much… and even if it means I have to work with you, the man who for the past few months has caused me misery and terror, then I am willing.”

Kolya released his wrists and began to undo the ropes.

“Let’s get you back to Atlantis,” he said, “before this little meeting goes to waste.”

\-------

“Are you sure the replicators aren’t infecting us?” Ronon whispered as he, Teyla, Rodney walked the halls of the Pandomeian base. It was quiet only the sound of muffled gunshots from both their fellow Lanteans and the Genii echoing in their ears.

Rodney really wasn’t focusing on the fact that people were questioning why the hell Kolya was helping them save John from these violent inhabitants. He was assessing the situation in front of him. How many people were in the cells? (The LSD told him of the fifteen cells… only five were occupied). Which cell was John in? How injured was he? Could he walk or would he have to be carried out? It was a few agonizing moments of thoughts before Ronon told him to:

“DUCK!” 

Rodney complied holding his ears as he did so. In a split second a Pandomeian soldier fell to the ground with smoke coming out of his chest. 

“Ronon and I will cover you,” Teyla said softly. “You go find him.”

Rodney took off running as fast as his feet could carry him down the hallways. At each inhabited cell, he raised his gun to the wooden door, shooting the lock right off. The first three ran to freedom without even word of thanks. One of them even knocked him over on their way out. At the fourth cell, the prisoner, a female, kissed him before running for joy.

By the time he got to the fifth cell, Rodney’s heart was racing. He knew if he didn't find John in this cell, it would be too late. The man he loved would be dead and all this pain, and all this struggle to bring him home, would be for nothing. He took a deep breath and raised the gun, shooting the lock off the door and barging in.

He stopped as tears began pouring down his face. They weren't tears of pain and disappointment. They were tears of joy. There was John, his face cut up and bruised, but he was alive. He sat up on the small cot as a weak grin formed on his features.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up," he said hoarsely.

Rodney dropped the gun and went running towards John, pulling him in his arms and holding him tightly, savoring every curve of his body and his smell. He hadn't felt such a wave of relief in his usually chaotic life time as he did now. Against all odds and little time left he had found him. Faith seemed to be in his favor after all.

"Ow, ow," John hissed, his weak smile slightly fading, turning into a grimace. "Careful, I'm in a bit of pain."

"Sorry," Rodney said, stepping back and taking John's face in his hands, his thumbs caressing his cheeks. John's large hands rested on Rodney's shoulders, possibly for balance. "I just....I almost thought I would never see you again..."

John leaned his face in and kissed him gently. It wasn't his usual passionate kiss that Rodney adored. But it was enough to taste him... just like he wanted, especially after he was inches away from losing him.

"Rodney, you underestimate me," John rasped. "You know I always make it back to you. Come on, let's go home, I am, ummm, going to need to lean on you."

"Of course," Rodney said with a smile, as John turned, draping an arm around his shoulder. Rodney took his hand and squeezed it tight, making sure he had all the support he needed to walk.

And they slowly walked out the door, not taking a second to look back.

\-------------

John would have rather preferred to go back to bed with Rodney. But he knew Carson wouldn’t let him go until he was absolutely sure the torture did not cause any long term damage. Mentally it would, maybe, but he was going to take it one day at a time. After all, he had support from Rodney, who for the first time in months seemed to have his act together. He made himself comfortable and relaxed, adjusting his casted leg on the pillows. He closed his eyes for a moment until he heard a sound. 

He turned his head to see Rodney wheeling an empty bed next to him. John jokingly frowned.

“Who says I want to speak to you?” John said with a fake snarl. “Making friends with Commander Kolya to save my ass?”

Rodney pouted.

“After all I've done for you today,” he said, moving to settle into the empty bed and leaning on his side to look at John. He took the other man’s hand in his own, squeezing it tight. “Besides.” He paused to yawn, tired from the day’s events and the lack of sleep. “You would have done the same thing.”

John smirked.

“Caught me,” he said, as Rodney adjusted his body to lean his head on his shoulder. “I guess you could say we’re even. I mean I went to great lengths to save you, you made a deal with the man who caused you such mayhem… Rodney.” John turned his head to see Rodney fast asleep, snoring loudly. John smirked at the sight. “Good night Rodney.”

For the first time in months, Rodney slept soundly through the night.


End file.
